


False Omnipotence

by My5tic_Lali



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My5tic_Lali/pseuds/My5tic_Lali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The experiments turned her blood to lithic and his to quicksilver, but no matter how different their powers, it means nothing to their love. /50 prompts, 50 sentences on the twins and their wonderful relationship, and all the things they've learned and lacked and loved and lusted for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Omnipotence

-GIGANTIC SPOILERS FOR ALL OF AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON-

**50 Prompts; 50 Sentences**

**Topic: Pietro & Wanda**

*****

1) Known:

They'd known tragedy, and loss, and poverty, and anger, but never before had they experienced anything like the pain of the experiments—or the power that followed that agony.

2) Kindle:

The experiments were not pleasurable, not even remotely close, but they kindled something inside the twins—some power, something strange and otherworldly but oh-so-right.

3) Keep:

The only keepsake they have from their childhood home is each other.

4) Knock:

In that horrible time when they had to be held in separate cells during the experiments, while their bodies shook and changed and throbbed, Wanda only remembers her brother softly knocking on the metal wall between them when his strength allowed, tapping out the tune of their mother's lullaby.

5) Keen:

They were not keen to rejoin the world after the experiments, but if that was what it took to take out Stark, Pietro didn't care.

6) Kindred:

Before, their family gatherings had been large enough to fill even their great grandfather's large farmhouse—now, their only kindred is each other.

7) Kindly:

They thought the world and the bomb and the experiments had stripped any and all of their kindly instincts from them.

8) Keel:

On the days Pietro wanted to do nothing more than keel over and never move again (and there have been many), all it took was one reminder of _that night_ to get him up again, back to scrounging work or up to facing the next round of injections.

9) Knife:

Pietro comes home one night after the factory work with a knife wound, and it is then that Wanda realizes they have to do something more than just scrape by in the slums where the screams at night are met with closed doors and not concerned policemen—it's then that she finds Hydra and they decide it's worth it.

10) Knight:

Of the many bedtime stories their father would tell them before tucking them to sleep, his favorite were always the ones of armor-clad knights, but now the only image Pietro can link to them is the Iron Armor of his enemy, and the memories lose their charm.

11) Languid:

They have not known anything close to a languid, clam day in years, not since before their parents' deaths, and someone must pay for that.

12) Luscious:

Wanda used to eye the luscious, fresh fruit in the market, too young to understand why their mother never let her try any, whereas now she longs for anything other than spoiled scraps and rations from Hydra's supplies.

13) Limb:

Every one of his limbs burn but Pietro keeps running, pumping his legs and arms in unceasing motion (there's always another civilian to whisk out of the danger zone, always anther robot to smash—there's no time to stop, to calm his heart, slow his breathing).

14) Lithic: (of or pertaining to stone)

The experiments turned her blood to lithic and his to quicksilver, but no matter how different their powers, it means nothing to their love.

15) Ludicrous:

It was ludicrous to think that Wanda would have to wake up every morning from now on without him.

16) Liquid:

For the first days after the final experiments, Pietro remembers feeling like someone had poured liquid fire into his veins, but bullets turn out to be ten times more painful.

17) Luminous:

It is terrifying to their enemies when her eyes turn luminous red, but the sight never brings any feeling but pride and comfort to Pietro.

18) Late:

No matter how fast he was, Pietro was nevertheless too late to save himself—and too late to get his sister off the flying rock in time, though Wanda no longer cares about that.

19) Latent:

Their latent humanity rises as soon as the depth of Ultron's depravity shows itself.

20) Lethargic:

By the second day, Pietro was starting to feel lethargic and faint, but he refused to let his eyes close for even a second, or release his death-hold on his little sister, afraid that the bomb would blow when he's not looking, or she'd slip away from him like ma and da did.

21) Muster:

She did not have to muster her courage to let them start the experiments—but it takes all she has to finally decide to walk out the door and face the disaster they caused.

22) Mesmerize:

Wanda knows that people's worst fears are more mesmerizing than their best dreams.

23) Mire:

She has perfected the art of not letting memories mire her in pain—he has not.

24) Mouth:

Pietro heard from the men at the factory that women are dangerous, will trick you and cheat you with false words from their tongues, but his sister is more dangerous with her mind than any other woman could be with her mouth, and always has been.

25) Majesty:

Ultron sits on the stone chair in the center of the church like a king, draped in decorated cloth to hide his metal body, as though Pietro was supposed to sweep into a bow and say "Your Majesty".

26) Malefic: (malign; doing evil)

The only malefic intentions they hold are towards Stark, but even those fall eventually when they're brought to their senses.

27) Meaning:

At first, Wanda wondered what meaning would drive her life without their goal of killing Stark, but now, with no brother to stand by, what meaning is there _to_ life?

28) Mate: ( _Team_ mate)

It is a weird feeling, having a teammate to guard your back, Pietro thinks, so used to having only his sister, but as they ready for their final stand and the countless Ultron-wannabes approach, he's glad to have them.

29) Mourn:

They did not mourn their parents in the days, months, after the bombing, too consumed with staying alive—but now they mourn their deaths and the lost childhood the twins should have had by going after the man responsible.

30) Manacle:

The task of holding the church had been a privilege, a necessity, something to make up for what she's done—but now the job is a manacle, tying her in place, too far away to do more than scream as Pietro falls.

31) Nurture:

The world made a poor caretaker after their mother—nurturing bitterness and swift judgement instead of forgiveness and grace—but that just makes the little bits of kindness they've retained all the more valuable.

32) Narcissist:

It was easier to hate Stark when he was just the far-off figure of a greedy narcissist—now that he's in front of them, mind changed and focused on salvation not destruction, Wanda finds it harder to keep the fire of disgust burning.

33) Name:

The archer, Clint, who seems to be the only one who understands her pain and who stays near her after the battle, who explains to her how her brother had died a hero, who gives her his jacket as she sits, shivering, unresponsive, as they make their way to "safety", asks out of the blue before he leaves for her permission to name his son after Pietro, and she is so shocked that all Wanda can do is nod and think that maybe they _had_ made up for some of their sins.

34) Nimble:

Sometimes, when the hours dragged between injections and no one was around to monitor, Wanda entertained her brother with the nimble red swirls that seep from her fingers, both desperate for something to smile about in the long days.

35) Neutral:

To remain neutral is to give up, to stop growing is to die, to stop moving is to be killed, to be lukewarm and changeable is to lose yourself, but they _know_ it is the right decision to switch sides and join forces with the Avengers, no matter that it is a slap in the face to their former goal.

36) Nocturnal:

Wanda has become a nocturnal creature since losing her other half, because the nightmares are never so sharp as after the sun goes down and the shadows coat the world, and since the day holds endless reminders of the absence at her side, it is better to stave off the nightmares at night and sleep when the darkness no longer holds power.

37) Narrow:

Pietro realizes just a moment too late that the gap between him and the bullets is too narrow, and he won't make it.

38) Need:

They know that this constant need for revenge will destroy them—they just don't care enough to stop.

39) Nisus: (impulse; goal)

A nisus such as theirs has driven others to do worse things.

40) Nuance:

The world is full of nuance now that Wanda knows what lies beneath the facades and walls, and it drives her sometimes to despair and other times to hope.

41) Obviate: (render unnecessary)

Their powers do not obviate the need for improvement or correction, though they hoped they would.

42) Overlook:

It is easy to overlook small details, such as the exhaustion pulling her limbs down and the one "Ultron-wannabe" (as her brother dubbed them) that survived, in the grief that tears through her, more violent than a hurricane.

43) Ours:

They stopped using the words "mine" and "yours" in the years after their parents' deaths—everything became "ours", and they wouldn't want it any other way.

44) Ornate:

They learned early on that the more ornate, more watched procedures resulted in the most pain.

45) Omniscient:

Pietro used to joke that she gained omniscience with her powers, but she knows she's not even close when her connection to him severs like frayed rope and she feels the life leave him, completely blindsided.

46) Ornament:

Her magic swirls and curls like it has a life of its own, twisting around her fingers; the only ornament she needs to draw people's eyes.

47) Obscure:

He became very acquainted with how the sedatives and tests slowly dragged him into unconsciousness, obscuring his vision with black fog, but death is nothing like that; death starts with pain, then consumes him like a wildfire before turning colder than ice, and then the darkness hits him faster than he can even think "I'm sorry."

48) Only:

At first they had only enough to scrape by, then only revenge to fuel them, only each other to rely on, then only one chance to succeed, but now there is only one left, and it hurts like no other pain ever has.

49) Oneiric: (of or relating to dreams)

Their memories feel oneiric now, half-remembered and glossy, almost unrealistic in their stark contrast to their current life.

50) Omnipotent:

Asking for the power to turn back time is trying to steal omnipotence, so they can ask for no more than the power of revenge.

_{OR}_

Ultron seems to possess omnipotence when they first meet him, and it is the most alluring prospect they've ever stumbled across—but even he is shown to be false, and they learn that absolute power does not—and never did—exist.

_~fin~_

...

**Author's Note:**

> First Avengers fanfiction, not because I'm not a fan but because this is the first I've been too tired to be dissatisfied with. And because Age of Ultron made me feel many things about the twins, and I couldn't not do something to honor their wonderful sibling relationship. I may not have agreed with/liked everything that Age of Ultron did, but their relationship was beautiful and I screamed every time they came on screen.  
> I found the fifty prompts while surfing the internet, but evidently I was too lazy to keep track of the link, sorry!  
> I hope you enjoy. Thank you in advance for reading :) Have a great day.


End file.
